The Wayfinders
by Escape the Shadow
Summary: After being separated for about a year and a half, the Christmas holiday is finally approaching and adopted siblings finally get a chance to reunite before the year ends. However, with Aqua struggling to manage her student life, Terra being stuck miles away with no airline ticket, can Ven cope with the fact that the three may not ever get to be the same family they used to be?


**Hey everyone! So this was a story that's been on my mind for quite some time and now I'm finally going to write it. This is just a quick first chapter and I'll like to get some feedback if anyone would like the story to continue. The next update won't come until about next month, late October, but that's only because I'm now set on writing out this story and I would plan it out and finish this story before the year ends. I will mention this now, there will be small pairings or a one percent chance of a fluff for a chapter and most likely be a yaoi pair but the story will not entirely focus on the romance of each character but more of the close relationship the siblings had and the hardships they had faced and will continue to encounter. I'm just saying this now so that no one freaks out if Ven, well, most likely gets into a relationship with some guy in his school but who knows! I'm not hinting anyway ;) So if you ain't into that..well..sorry, you can just ignore it. k bye happy reading :)**

"Guys, 2 weeks away! You excited?"

"Aqua, I can't hear you when your neck is on the screen, get it off," Terra complained.

"Shut up Terra it's not like you don't shake your phone every time we video chat. Seriously, as if talking to you doesn't already make me nauseous."

"It's my good looks huh?"

"No idiot, your brain reeks."

"Can you guys knock it off? I can't concentrate on my project with you two bickering in the background." Ven interrupted Terra and Aqua's tiny rant. The trio we're currently video chatting each other at different locations. Aqua was dorming at her sophomore year at RGU, Terra is currently an active soldier overseas, and Ventus is back home going to high school and living with their adoptive parent Eraqus, or more known as Master Eraqus as the family still goes by formality based on father's background. Every week the three would log in and get the chance to catch up on their lives and to still remain close to each other. There were unfortunate days where one of the siblings can't make it online, especially Terra due to him always being occupied with work, or neither two were available which has happened multiple times. Tonight, the older siblings offered to help with Ven's literature homework. More like Aqua doing most of the work while Terra jokes around and distracts Ven.

"Yeah Aqua, knock it off, I can't be online for long with you wasting my time."

"Boo-hoo, I know you miss me. So Ven, how's it coming?" Aqua asked now laying on her stomach in bed with her phone finally in front of her face.

"I'm almost done, but I think I'll take a break now and write my last page later. Don't worry I got everything you taught me down." Ventus replied with a smile through his laptop.

"Great! And I know for sure you'll get that A+. But seriously guys-remember? Christmas is in two weeks."

"Heck yeah! And that means we get to see each other again!" Ven cheered spinning in his chair.

"Man, I so relieved that I get to come back home. It's been over a year and I love what I'm doing, but I miss home. I'm so lucky that I earned that month leave." Terra spoke.

"One month? You never said anything leaving for that long, I thought it was only for a week." Ven said.

"It could've been but I decided not to tell you guys. I talked to my captain and I started saving up my benefits for this year."

"Oh my goodness Terra, I'm so happy to hear that. Now I'm with two morons for another 4 weeks." Aqua said.

"Wait until I have to save your ass one day, then you won't be calling me a moron."

"Oh please, Terra I've defended myself plenty of times even when you were around. Remember? I was the one who beat up that drunk when you fell on your face."

"I had a cramp! No that shouldn't count, drunk people are uncoordinated. Besides, I'm pretty sure he knocked out before your foot landed on his face." Terra said trying to make an excuse.

Ventus couldn't help but chuckle at his older siblings. Secretly he liked it when the two bickered at each other. Playful or serious, it just proves that they do act like brother and sister. Though the three were not blood-related, living together for several years meant that their friendship was a strong bond. Which eventually they considered themselves siblings.

Ventus looked over to Terra's side of the screen. "Remind me to never hang out with you when I turn 21."

"Smart choice, Ven. Don't want my baby brother to get stuck in some bar fight." Aqua hinted.

"Aqua! For the millionth time, I never start those. Guys just like to pick on me. I seriously try to avoid everything."

"Try? Not good enough Terra." Aqua playfully scowled.

"So Terra does that mean you're still coming a week before Christmas?" Ven asked.

"Yup. I'm actually gonna finish up here for the next few days and pack up too. I'll probably be there two days late if any delays happen with the airlines. The crazy weather is starting to pick up again so I really hope I get to leave as soon as possible. That also means I won't be able to go online for the next 2 days I guess, but I'll let you know when I'm on my way."

"Yay!" Ven clapped his hands.

"Oh, is someone excited to see his favorite brother?" Aqua teased.

"W-well… It's just that it's been a long time so of course I miss him. Don't get me wrong I miss you too Aqua!"

"I don't blame you Ven," Aqua told him gently. "Do you guys still have the good luck charms I made us?"

"Right here!" Ven showed his star-shaped charm to the screen.

Terra rummaged through the mess off-screen, "Got it!" He exclaimed.

Aqua also lifted hers to show off to the screen. "With our wayfinders, nothing will ever drive us apart. We will always find our way back to each other because we're in each other's hearts."

"And unbreakable connection." Ven finished. He remembered the day Aqua made the charms for them a few days ago and the reasoning for it. "Hey, Aqua is there really a fruit out there that's shaped like a star."

"Nope, it's just a myth," Terra stated.

"Terra, there is too! I read about it...somewhere but I know it's still around. I forgot where you can find them."

"Yeah yeah whatever, just bring me a four leaf clover then I'll believe you."

"Geez Terra you're no fun, no under you never believed in a Santa Claus," Aqua sighed.

"Yeah. Thanks, Terra." Ven said irritably.

Terra chuckled at his trauma, "You're welcome." From a distance, they heard someone yell something after Terra. "Alrighty then," He turns back to the screen. "Sorry guys I gotta wrap it up now, I'm borrowing the laptop from a buddy and he wants to talk to his girlfriend."

"Okay, it's no problem. After all, we did spend about 3 hours online." Aqua stated.

Ven also saw the time. "Oh geez, sorry guys, I didn't mean for my homework to take so long."

"Don't worry Ven, what's important is that got your work done and we able to be a part of it."

"Again thanks a lot, wouldn't have gotten it done without you two."

"Your welcome," Terra smirked. "I'll give a call to Eraqus the day before I leave. Let him know."

"On it!" Ven saluted.

"Kay, we'll I'm signing off then."

"Me two. I got morning classes tomorrow." Aqua sat up.

"Ugh school. Alright bye, miss you." Ven waved.

"Love ya!"

"Hasta luego!"

At the same time, they ended their call and they were back to their lonely worlds.

He closed the laptop and let out a breath. The room was silent and the only lights illuminating the room was a tall lamp in the corner of his room and a desk lamp next to him. He leans back on the chair and puts his hands on the back of his head. He makes a content smile as the thought of his favorite holiday is finally coming close. Soon, he'll get to reunite with two of the best best friends he's ever had in his entire life. To be honest, he never wanted to admit that the loneliness has made him sick. Sure he had his friends from school and master Eraqus hanging around but it's not the same. He can completely be himself and goof off with Terra and Aqua. Eraqus might still be in the house but the old man was constantly busy and starting to age.

Ven wraps up for the night and lies down on his bed looking up at the stars outside his window. Every night before he falls asleep, he waits for a shooting star to pass by for him to make a wish. A wish to make him happy again. And the only way to cheer him up was to see Terra and Aqua again.

The three grew up together under the care of their Master Eraqus. They were all orphans and one by one Eraqus took them in as his own. Terra was the first to come by. He was a lost orphan who escaped the orphanage living in the streets. When they met, Terra was trying to steal his wallet but without fail Eraqus swiftly brought the boy face down to the ground. He was 8 years old.

About year later, Terra met Aqua near the local library across the park during the day. The two would hang out every day until a couple weeks later Eraqus met her and learned that she was actually neglected at her home. Concerned for her safety and understanding that Terra had finally had a companion around his age, he took her in as well. The day he officially adopted the two was when they learned she turned 7.

Two years later, Ventus came along. More like dropped off. Apparently, the poor 5-year-old was constantly switching foster homes and one of the parents happened to be acquaintances with Eraqus. All Ventus remembered was being dropped off at Eraqus's work every day and eventually came to live him as a permanent son. Eraqus did not want the young boy to forever be kicked out of every house, he needed proper care and a steady home.

After living with his new family he had never felt at peace and loved than the other houses he temporarily would stay. He was able to be taught the discipline and received the education he deserved from Eraqus and he was able to adapt to getting along with Terra and Aqua who were very patient with their little brother.

"Just two weeks left." He reassured to himself. Soon the three will be together open presents, roughhouse in Terra's old room, make their homemade ice creams, and if the weather's safe they'll go out on their late night hiking adventures.

The past two years have been hard for Ven when it came to finding free time for the three to hang out. Terra obviously was occupied but Aqua had really gotten into her studies and was doing internships.

Now that the end of the year is approaching, he prays for no delays or cancellations. He wants to end his miserable year standing side by side with the people he loves.

He closes his eyes and snuggled further under the thick blankets. The only warmth he's feeling tonight is the security of his family. Even if they were far apart, deep down they were close by heart.

However, the hardships that the three individuals didn't know they were getting into for the two weeks, are going to be filled with unfortunate events.

 **So I hoped you enjoyed a little sneak peak and there's more to come longer chapters, more background stories and it definitely will focus on the three during their journey for their reunion. I would like to see if anyone really does like it that way I will keep working on it and not waste my time sacrificing my other stories.**

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to review :)**


End file.
